Confession
by ChuChu43
Summary: I thought this was the perfect opportunity to confess. I sat in front of the computer, my heart pounding loudly. I took deep breaths as I continued typing. Natsu, I like you.


Herro!

I'm on a roll these days XD

I'm not sure how this one turned out though... So leave your feedback please!

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Lucy's POV

I sat in front of the computer, my heart pounding loudly. I took deep breaths as I continued typing. I was talking to Natsu, my crush. We were friends, our whole group was close friends, but that didn't mean I was close to him… yeah we talked and stuff… but we were kinda awkward around each other. I had liked him for a while now, almost the whole year, but I didn't think he felt the same as I did. My best friend Lisanna was Natsu's closest girlfriend, she said that we were like a movie couple, the couple that was too dense to realise each other's feelings. This gave me a little bit of hope… but I felt like he liked someone else… Even though Sanna knew who Natsu liked, she still teased us together… and Natsu acted aloof as always. He was sending me mixed signals… I never knew if he liked me or not.

Though today, we were chatting over the internet, and I told him that I couldn't figure him out. That I couldn't solve him… In return he gave me a riddle, he said he'd tell me the answer next year. He said that he changed personalities, depending on how he feels about the person. I loved riddles, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to figure him out… if I wanted to get my heart broken.

_Lucy: I dunno if I wanna figure you out though._

It was true, if I did… it meant I would discover his feelings.

_Natsu: I just gave it away… pretty much. _

I sighed as I read his reply, I didn't understand. I wasn't good at reading people.

_Lucy: I'm not good at these things though. One of the things I like about you is that you're so interesting. _

I hit enter and my breath hitched. Wasn't that an indirect confession?! I didn't know what to think as I wish that I could erase my last sentence. He didn't let it bother him as he replied.

_Natsu: Interesting how? 5 ways I'm interesting. _

Well you're so nice… and funny… but I couldn't say that.

_Lucy: Basically_… _Interesting means that I can't predict what you'd say, you're so different. _

I could imagine him laughing on the other side of the screen.

_Natsu: I feel special… I'm different, haha XD. Achievement unlocked – different! _

I smiled at his reasoning, yes you're very special… I began to type my first point.

_Lucy: So when you say something that makes me happy, it makes me really happy because I wasn't expecting it. _

He quickly answered,

_Natsu: Fair enough. (2__nd__ point) _

I gathered up my courage and went to the next point,

_Lucy: Another is, you don't treat me how the other guys treat me, like they're scared of me or something, or they're too gentlemanly. I guess you're in between that, it's like the perfect balance. _

I wasn't sure how he'd react to that… if he was as dense as I thought he was he wouldn't pick up on it.

_Natsu: Not sure if that a compliment. _

My eyes widened and my hands quickly hit the keys,

_Lucy: It's a compliment. That's a good thing. _

He began to joke around about how he couldn't believe I gave him a compliment. I laughed to myself, this is the kind of idiot I fell for.

_Luyc: Well did you want me to continue? _

_Natsu: Sure thing, if you want to that is. _

I smiled, he's kinda considerate…

_Lucy: I'll give you 2 or 3 more. _

I thought of the next point,

_Lucy: I dunno how, but you always seem to keep me in a good mood. Like I can't get pissed at you. _

He didn't quite get it because he soon replied,

_Natsu: Explain? _

I sighed, I didn't want to be too obvious…

_Lucy: I like your weirdness._

_Natsu: I know_

_Lucy: Why would I get annoyed at something I like? _

More like someone I liked, I thought to myself.

As we kept talking, I saw a window of opportunity opening for me. This was the perfect time to confess! My heart shook, but he doesn't like me… I saw my friend Levy had logged on and I quickly started a chat with her.

_Lucy: Levy-chan! I have the perfect opportunity to confess to this guy… but I dunno if I should. _

I blushed as I talked to her.

_Levy: OUO. Is this the guy I think it is? _

_Lucy: Yeah, probably._

I could bet she was squealing as she typed.

_Levy: That's so cute! _

I frowned,

_Lucy: I dunno if he likes me though. Help me T-T. _

I explained to her how I was listing 5 things that I liked because he's interesting.

_Lucy: I'm on my last one now. _

I hope I wasn't keeping Natsu waiting too long…

_Levy: So Lu-chan wants the last one to be a confession, or a hint? _

I thought to myself before answering,

_Lucy: I dunno which one it should be. I've been dropping so maybe hints, I dunno if he's dense or if he's just ignoring it because he doesn't like me. _

She didn't really know how to help me, so she just cheered me on as I went in for the kill. I wasn't going to confess, but I guess I should just get rejected now and get over it…

_Lucy: Natsu, I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to be brutally honest with me. _

I didn't know if he could tell how serious (and nervous) I was when he replied.

_Natsu: Okay. I'll be honest with you. _

I wasn't sure how I should start…

_Lucy: Do you know who I like? _

I slapped myself in the head, that's such a stupid thing to say. I could've done so many other things… and this is what I say.

_Natsu: No. I really don't. But I'm kinda curious, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. _

I took a deep breath.

_Lucy: I do want to tell you. But I don't have the guts to get rejected by you. _

I dropped a huge hint, but he didn't get it…

_Natsu: I wouldn't reject you. I would never reject nakama. _

I sighed,

_Lucy: You don't get it do you? _

I prepared myself for the worst.

_Natsu: Get? _

He asked. I decided to just be blunt,

_Lucy: Natsu I like you._

My face was tense as I waited for his reply.

_Natsu: Man I'm slow aren't I. I see, thanks. _

I could feel the tears slowly trickling down my face… Thanks… That's all he had to say. I knew it… I knew he didn't like me… I quickly changed to Levy-chan's chat and filled her in.

_Levy: Oh Lu-chan I'm so sorry. _

She continued to comfort me. Natsu kept saying nice things as well. I sighed and typed to Natsu,

_Lucy: Can you do me a favour and reject me. Tell me you don't like me. _

It hurts more when you're being so nice to me…

_Natsu: Why would I do that... I should of said it first… but then again I'm too embarrassed to say stuff... But I like you too... _

I froze in shock as I reread the sentence over and over again.

_Lucy: Hold on, lemme check if I read that right. _

My brain couldn't process what he said.

_Natsu: Not a single lie in that sentence. _

I held in my scream and tried to stay calm.

_Lucy: Wow._

That was all I could say to him.

_Natsu: I think you read it right._

I nodded to myself,

_Lucy: Uh yeah I did. I'm suddenly a lot happier than I was before. _

I was smiling to myself. I told Levy-chan everything, we were both practically losing our minds over it.

_Lucy: So what did you want to do now? About us… Since the feelings are mutual? Do we just leave it? _

I didn't want to just know he likes me… I wanted to… I wanted to be together.

_Natsu: What else to talk about it? I'm not sure...never really been in this type of situation before… haha. _

I knew where he was coming from…

_Lucy: Me neither… _

I could feel an awkward atmosphere coming over us. I asked Levy-chan if we were a couple. She said that we should be, but I decided to ask Natsu anyway.

_Lucy: So do you consider us a couple? _

I waited for his reply.

_Natsu: Not sure really… What about you? _

I was an old school child, I couldn't believe I made the first move… now I have to be even more forward…

_Lucy: I would. Unless you think otherwise. _

I could tell Natsu was hesitant about this. He was taking a while to reply…

_Natsu: I probably would as well, but I'm not really sure, we'll see how things turn out. _

I tried not to let it bother me, of course he'd want to take it slow… I shouldn't force it on him…

_Lucy: That's okay. I'm happy just knowing you like me._

And I really was… so happy…

* * *

Sooo how was it?

Please leave your feedback, I would love to know what you think!

If you want, you can PM me your ideas for new one-shots.

I also have a Facebook Page, Chuchu43, the profile picture if Grell!

See you soon!

Chu-chan


End file.
